supergirlfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Oger1961/S1.01. Geburt einer Heldin/@comment-5167151-20160914203536
Heyho, schön das du in meinem Wiki mitarbeitest und ne gute Idee über die einzelnen Folgen und die Serie selbst zu reden. Da bin ich definitiv immer mit dabei. Ich hätte aber die Bitte an dich, das zukünftig nicht über Blogs zu machen, sondern dazu das Forum zu nutzen, das eigentlich extra für sowas da ist. (einfach oben in der Roten Leiste auf "Forum" klicken, und dann in "Generelle Diskussion" gehen und da dann einen Thread zur entsprechenden Episode eröffnen über die du gerne reden möchtest, oder auch über irgendein anderes Thema wie Lieblingscharaktere usw) Der VORTEIL im Forum ist, dass ich und andere dann da Textpassagen von dir zitieren können, hier bei nem Blog geht das eben nicht. Weswegen ich mal den ein oder anderen Satz von dir hier fett reinkopiere auf den ich näher eingehen möchte: Dann wird Kara von Superman zu den Danvers gebracht und dort passiert etwas, was ich klassen finde: Die Adoptiveltern werden von Helen Slater (ehemalige Supergirl-Darstellerin) und Dean Cain (ehemaliger Superman-Darsteller). Etwas besseres konnten die Produzenten nicht machen. Das finde ich auch genial, aber das ist auch nichts neues. DC Comics, bzw die entsprechenden Serienmacher, haben schon immer ihren vorangegangenen TV Serien oder auch Filmen Tribut gezollt. GANZ BESONDERS aber ist das bei den "Superman-Serien und Filmen" so. Helen Slater, das Supergirl aus dem Supergirlkinofilm der 80ger, spielte so z.b. schon in der TV Serie "Smallville" Supermans Leibliche Mutter Lara während Dean Cain, der Superman/Clark aus "Superman die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark" Serie der 90ger, in "Smallville" ebenfalls in einer Episode als Schurke zu sehen war. Teri Hatcher, die Lois Lane aus "Superman Die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark" war in einer der letzten Smallville Staffeln dann als Mutter der dortigen Lois Lane zu sehen, in Lois und Clark spielte Jack Larson, der den Jimmy Olsen in der alten 50ger Superman Serie spielte, Jimmy Olsen, als dieser rapide gealtert ist usw usw. Die Schauspielerin der Indigo is übrigens die, die Supergirl in der Smallville Serie spielte. Im Kinofilm "Man of Steel" spielten ganze VIER Schauspieler der Smallville Serie mit (u.a. Amy Adams die ja in Smallville ne recht kleine Rolle hatte nun aber mit Lois Lane wohl eine der wichtigsten Frauenrollen hat) Annette O Toole die in Smallville Martha Kent spielte war schon in "Superman 3" als Lana Lang zu sehen usw. Wie gesagt das hat Tradition bei DC Comics und Superman. Ich warte eigentlich auch auf einen Cameo von Tom Welling bei Supergirl :-D Dauert das Blind Date wirkich eineinhalb Stunden? Das könnte schon sein, immerhin kann der Typ ja auch schonmal zu spät gekommen sein, oder beide mussten erst auf einen freien Tisch warten. Und dann werden sie ja auch erstmal essen bestellt haben und gegessen haben. Für gewöhnlich haut man ja auch bei nem ersten Treffen nicht nach 20 minuten schon ab, sondern versucht den anderen erstmal kennen zu lernen. Das finde ich jetzt also nicht soooo verwunderlich wie du, mal davon abgesehn das es für die Folge eigentlich auch keine große Rolle spielt. Im Gegensatz zu Superman, der eigentlich immer alleine arbeitet, gibt Kara Winn Schott schnell ihre geheime Identität preis und arbeitet mit ihm zusammen. ''' Das ist übrigens ganz großer Blödsinn!!!! Ich gebe Euch allen den Rat nicht gleich alles zu glauben, was in irgendwelchen Wikis steht oder irgendwelche Leute in Youtube Videos sagen oder innerhalb irgendwelcher Internetseiten erscheint. Leider werden diese Seiten nämlich oft genug von Leuten gemacht, die wie auch ihr nicht immer die komplette Ahnung dieser Materie haben, und deshalb, bitte verzeiht mir meine Wortwahl, auch mal ziehmlich viel Scheiße labern. Supergirl kämpft in dieser Serie GENAUSO allein bzw nicht allein wie es Superman in den Comics oder in den diversen Filmen und TV Serien tut! Z.B. Superman die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark oder Smallville! Selbst BATMAN zu seiner Anfangszeit (also ohne Robin, Batgirl und Co.) hat NIE allein gekämpft, ihm standen schon immer von Anfang an Charaktere wie Alfred, Jim Gordon Leslie Thompkins zur Seite. Bei Superman istd as genauso er hat Lois, Jimmy seinen Chef Perry White, Dr. Emil Hamilton, diverse Mitarbeiter der Metropolis Polizei und und und. und das auch SCHOn IMMER! Im englischen gibts dafür auch direkte Begriffe "Heroes", "Villains" und "Allies". Auf deutsch HELDEN, SCHURKEN und VERBÜNDETE. Unter Verbündete fallen alle Charaktere, die zwar nicht DIREKT als Superhelden den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen bzw Böse aufnehmen, aber dem Superhelden eben bei seinem Kampf HELFEN! Da fallen Figuren wie Alfred oder Jim Gordon drunter genauso wie eben Lois Lane oder Jimmy Olsen oder im Falle der TV Serie Alex Danvers, Winn Schott oder auch CAT GRANT, die genau wie Perry White bei Superman, Supergirl eben auch mit Ratschlägen dabei hilft wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen oder mit bestimmten gefühlsmäigen Situationen fertig zu werden. Oder bei anderen TV Serien würden da Figuren wie Cisco Ramon Caitlin Snow oder Dr. Harrison Wells reinfallen in diese Kategorie. Solche Sätze wie "im Gegensatz zu Superman kämpft Supergirl aber nicht allein" oder auch der Begriff "Team Flash" sind also absoluter Bullshit!!! Klar kämpfen sie jeweiligen Helden wie Superman, Flash oder Wonder Woman allein, das heißt aber nicht das sie keine Verbündeten haben die ihnen im Kampf und auch sonst beistehen. Und andersherum heißt es auch das nur weil ein Held innerhalb einer Serie FREUNDE hat, die ihm bei seinem Leben als Superheld helfen, die jetzt nicht automatisch ein "TEAM" sind!!! Das bitte ich Euch, die ihr das hier lest und jetzt ja auch wisst, zu beherzigen! '''Das James Olsen so stark verändert wurde, liegt nach meiner Meinung daran, dass Superman ihn geschickt hatte, um auf Kara auszupassen. Dieses hätte ich dem rothaarigen Tollpatsch, als der Jimmy Olsen sonst dargestellt wird, nicht abgenommen. Nicht nur Jimmy Olsen, vieles wenn nicht sogar alles wurde ja für die Serie geändert. Das ist genauso wenig neu wie die Gastauftritte bzw Rollen von Leuten aus früheren DC Serien/Filmen. Und das hat bisjetzt auch jeder Film udn jede Serie vorgenommen. Deswegen ist ja jede neue Serien- oder Filmwelt auch etwas komplett eigenständiges was nicht zwnagsläufig etwas mit früheren Filmen/Serien zutun haben muss. Z.B. bedinnt sich die "Supergirl" Serie vieler Storys und Storyelemente aus bekannten Superman Comics und münzt sie nur auf Supergirl um, z.b. das mit der Black Mercy Pflanze, der Wettlauf mit dem Flash oder der Tag wo sie kraftlos im Kostüm einen bewafneten Räuber zum aufgeben überredet ohne Kugelsicher zu sein. Und sämtliche Superschurken der Serie wie Lifewire, Silver Banshee, Master Jailer und Toyman sind eigentlich SUPERMAN Widersacher, und wurden hier nur zu Supergirl-Gegnern. Das D.E.O. entstammt eigentlich den Batwoman Comics (richtig gelesen BATWOMAN nicht Batman) Hank Henshaw war vor dem New 52 Reboot der zivile Name des Superman und Green Lantern Schurken CYBORG SUPERMAN und eine Alex Danvers gab es überhaupt nicht. Die Serien kreieren IMMER ihre EIGENE Welt und bedienen sich dazu vieler verschiedener Elemente aus den Comics, genauso wie die Filme. James Olsen is ja z.b. auch in den Comics weiß und ja die charakterlichen Unterschiede sind daran gemessend as er halt jetzt erwachsen ist, die Serie spielt ja ca 10 Jahre später, denn Jimmy war sicherlich DER Jimmy den man allgemein hin kennt, zum Zeitpunkt als Kara in ihrer Kapsel aufd er Erde ankam und Superman sie fand. Genauso wie ja Cat Grant nichtmehr die Klatschspalte beim Daily Planet schreibt. Vartox ist für mich leider ein zu uninteressanter Gegner, Er ist im wesendlichen ja auch die Adaption des Lumberjack einer einmalig in den Comics vorkommenden Figur. Lediglich der Name stammt von einem anderen Superman Schurken, der zwar deutlich mächtiger ist aber auch eher zu den unbekannteren Gegnern der dritten Reihe zählt. Ein typischer "Erster Gegner", wie es ja auch zahlreiche Animes machen in denen der Oberbösewicht dann sowas meint wie "das war aber der schwächste meienr Gefolgsleute, jetzt werd ich gefährlichere schicken". Wobei auch hier Vartox eine wesendlich bessere Figur macht als vergleichbares "Kanonenfutter" anderer Serien (The Flash oder Arrow z.b.), immerhin schafft er es Supergirl physisch mit seiner Axt zu verletzten (einer der häufigsten Irrglauben vieler "Superman Hater" ist ja der, das sie meinen Superman hätte keine Gegenspieler die ihm gefährlich werden könnten, weil er ja so verlixt viele Kräfte hat und abgesehen von Kryptonit unverwundbar sei) und zeigt somit dass er durchaus in der Lage ist Supergirl zu töten und ebenfalls DOMINIERT er all seine Kämpfe mit ihr und wird nicht durch bloße Muskelkraft besiegt, sondern mit Intelligenz weil sie rauskriegen dass Kara seine Axt mit ihrem Hitzeblick zerstören muss um ihn zu schlagen.. Er wirds nicht in die Top Ten der besten Schurken der Serie schaffen, jedoch is das für einen "First Villain" schon alles recht ordentlich. Als Vergleich Constantine Drakon, in den Green Arrow Comics durchaus eine mächtige Gefahr, wird in der ersten Folge von Arrow relativ problemlos von Oliver nach einem einzigen kurzen Kampf erledigt. Vartox kämpft zweimal gegen Supergirl und ist beide male nahe dran Supergirl zu besiegen. Ich fand die Pilotepisode schon genial als ich sie sah wo sie geleaked wurde. Es gibt drei Lieblingsstellen die ich genial finde: 1. Die Szene inder Winn und Kara das Supergirl Kostüm entwerfen mit den ersten Misserfolgen im Einsatz. Nicht nur das die sehr an die Szene der Lois udn Clark Serie erinert in der Clark mits einer Mutter sein Kostüm entwirft, sondern auch wegen der unglaublich witzigen Dialoge zwischen Kara und Winn "In DEM werd ich nicht das Verbrechen bekämpfen .. oder zum Strang gehen .. wo ist mein Cape?" "Capes sind lahm das kannst du auch deinem Cousin sagen .... das darfst du ihm NIE NIE sagen!" 2. die Stelle inder Kara sich über den Namen Super GIRL aufregt und Cats Reaktion "also ich bin auch ein Girl und ich bin schön, reich mächtig und sexy...wenn also jemand mit der Bezeichnung ein Problem hat, ist es dann nicht er der das Problem hat?!" Diese Stelle ist so genial vor allem weil man sie doppeldeutig verstehen kann über den Kontext der eigentlichen Serie hinaus. Z.B. meint Cat auf die Frage Karas "wir können sie nicht so nennen" mit ihrer Antwort "WIR haben sie auch nicht so genannt" natürlich dass SIE CAT GRANT ALLEIN sie so nannte. Aber man kann das auch im großen Kontext so interpretieren dass nicht "wir" die Serienmacher die Figur Supergirl genannt haben, sondern die damaligen Erinder der Comicfigur. Oder die Befürchtungen Karas der Name klinge evtl "dämlich" kann man auf den "Trent" ummünzen dass viele Menschen wohl meinen diese ganzen Superhelden Dinge mit den ganzen Superhelden und Superschurken Namen wären "dämlich". Nicht zuletzt stört es mich ja z.b. massiv dass viele Wikis die Artikel eben anch den zivilen Namen benennen statt anch den richtigen Namen, denn diese Figuren wurden eben als Supergirl, Flash oder Captain Cold, Weather Wizard oder Toyman. Denn schließlich heißen diese Serien ja auch "The Flash" oder "Supergirl" und nicht "Barry Allen" oder "Oliver Queen". Weswegen wir das in meinen Wiki bitte auch korrekt machen und diese Artikel so nennen wie diese Figuren nunmal heißen. Und auch hier kann man Cats wundervolle Antwort wunderbar ummünzen und dagen diese Figuren sind cool und genial und wenn jemand mit ihren Namen oder Kostümen ein Problem hat, dann hat dieser Jemand das Problem! Ich mags generell wenn man Textpassagen innerhalb Filmen und Serien hat die man verschieden deuten kann 3. Der Kampf gegen Vartox und wie er erwähnt dass gegen SUPERMAN kämpfen eine Ehre wäre, gegen Kara aber fast schon ne Beleidigung. Das zeigt wunderbar dass Kara es, wie viele andere Sidekicks berühmter Helden (Robin, Batgirl usw), enorm schwer hat aus dem Schatten ihres berühmten und legendären Vorbilds hervorzutreten und als eigenständige vollwertige Superheldin wargenommen zu werden. (auch wieder sowohl innerhalb des Kontexts der Serie als auch darüber hinaus im Bewusstsein der Zuschauer) Mit dem Commander, gespielt von Faran Tahir, geb ich dir vollkommen recht. Diese Figur wurde innerhalb der Serie leider völlig verschwendet. Ich hätte IHN statt Astra für die ersten paar Folgen als Anfürher der Fort Rozz Flüchtlinge eingeführt und erst viel später die Bombe platzen lassen das Karas Tante der eigentliche Chef der Gruppe ist. Gut fand ich allerdings dass es diesmal endlich eine plausible Erklärung gab, warum die Schurken keine Kostüme tragen wie in den Comics. (das Budget eienr TV Serie reicht normalerweise nicht aus um dem "Villain of the Week" ein aufwendiges und teures Kostüm zu verpassen wie in den Comics, was man bei Filmen allerdings machen kann. Da es unnötige Kosten wären für nen Schurken, der sowieso nur in einer einzigen Folge vorkommt. In Smallville hat man ja deshalb die Meteoritenfreaks gewählt was beim Flash ja mit den Metawesen fortgesetzt wurde. HIER aber liefert man erstmals eine gute Erklärung, die Alienflüchtlinge TARNEN sich als Menschen um unerkannt zu bleiben und nicht aufzufallen. Also tragen sie Erdlingskleidung und keine auffälligen Kostüme wunderbar gelöst. Und um so erstaunlicher, wenn man bedenkt das gerade DIE Serie es ist die zu meienr großen Freude eine Vielzahl Schurken IN Kostüme steckt und nicht nur den Hauptschurken. Eine Bewertung will ich nicht geben da ich diese ganzen Skalas blöd finde, es ist aber DIE Pilotepisode, die mir von allen Superheldenserien mit Abstand am besten gefällt. (also z.b. besser als die erste Folge von Arrow der die erste Folge der Flash Serie)